


and you kissed me like you meant it

by merihn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, aww yeah, for the Liam/Louis ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's weird, but not really any weirder than the other things that they're given. The flowers are bright and pretty, not exactly something you'd give to a boyband member you liked, but Liam rolls with it, thanking the blushing girl and making a show of holding them up to his face and breathing in deeply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you kissed me like you meant it

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I was listening to Dashboard Confessional when I started writing this. Beta duties by [Emily](http://auspiciousme.tumblr.com) and [Mere](http://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyn) <3\. this took far more work than it should have because I should actually use my brain when writing.

It's weird, but not really any weirder than the other things that they're given. The flowers are bright and pretty, not exactly something you'd give to a boyband member you liked, but Liam rolls with it, thanking the blushing girl and making a show of holding them up to his face and breathing in deeply. The pollen makes him sneeze, over and over until his eyes are streaming and his head starts hurting. Louis hands him a bottle of water when it seems to have ended and he drinks deeply, while Louis takes the flowers and smells them tentatively. He curls up as a violent bout of sneezes wracks his body and Liam wordlessly hands him the water and doesn't give him any crap for doing something so obviously stupid. He puts his hand on Louis’ back as he recovers and tries to focus on the action around them and not the way Louis’ back moves as he breathes, and how Liam’s fingers touch his skin when Louis straightens up. Then Louis is poking his face with the bottle and the moment is gone and Liam fends him off and reaches for the next CD to sign.  
  
He forgets about it for the rest of the signing, laughing and joking with the fans and getting into a pinch fight with Louis before Paul breaks them up, and then they head back to their hotel for a night off.

 

The trip back to the hotel is strange. Liam starts feeling weird and too hot, taking off his plaid shirt and wishing he could take off his trousers. Louis seems to be in the same boat and asks the driver to turn up the air con. Despite this Louis sits as close to Liam as possible, one leg slung across Liam’s, his head on Liam’s shoulder. Zayn and Niall are chatting in the seat in front of them, oblivious and Harry is leaning in between the front seats talking to the driver. Louis is twitchy, can’t seem to stop moving, and continuously reaches over to tweak Liam’s nipple, then sliding his hand around the back of Liam’s neck, tugging at the short hairs. Liam gives up trying to stop him and retaliates by trying to tickle which eventually just devolves into him resting his hand on Louis’ leg.  
  
Louis won’t back off once they get to the hotel, resting his hand on the small of Liam’s back, and Liam jumps a little when Louis’ fingers slide under his shirt onto his skin. Louis slips his fingers into the back of his jeans and Liam sidesteps away, snagging their room key from Paul. Louis walks so close behind Liam that his chest brushes Liam’s back and he keeps putting his hands on Liam’s hips to keep them close. Liam’s losing the willpower to pull away, a strange sensation under his skin pulling him closer to Louis.  
  
They reach the hotel room and Liam barely gets the door open before Louis is on him, pushing him towards the bed and following him onto it, heavy against his back.  
  
Liam pushes himself up onto his knees, intending to buck Louis off, but then Louis is sliding his hands around Liam's torso and petting down his stomach, hands feather-light over his cloth covered cock. Liam groans, turned on and confused beyond belief.  
  
"Louis, what are you doing?" He tries to sound stern but he’s getting hard and all he wants to do is strip off his clothes and pull Louis on top of him.  
  
Louis nuzzles his neck for a moment then his teeth scrape Liam's neck and he’s biting down, sucking at the back of Liam's neck, pulling a groan from him. His brain is getting hazy, harder to think and he’s so hot he can’t handle it anymore.  
  
"Lou-Louis, what-" Liam gasps as Louis' hand massages his cock. Louis sucks harder at Liam's throat, hips pushing against Liam's and - oh. That’s Louis' cock, hard and hot through their trousers, sliding against his arse, pushing between his cheeks. Liam drops his head, letting it hang between his arms as he pushes back against Louis, any thoughts of protest disappearing like dust on the wind, and Louis tries his hardest to push him flat, rutting against him like an animal, still gripping Liam's skin between his teeth.  
  
Suddenly he pulls back, rolling Liam over with a hand on his hip, and Liam's never seen him like this, flushed and clearly aroused, eyes dark and half-lidded, mouth red. He knees his way between Liam's thighs and stretches out on top of him, pressing Liam into the bed, aligning their cocks and thrusting against him. Liam arches under him, fingers digging into his hips, all he wants is more, closer. He wants Louis.  
  
"Louis- please." Liam doesn't care what he sounds like, he's too hot and turned on, clothes restricting, choking, and he needs more. He pulls Louis closer, rocking their hips together. It's a dizzying rush, breathless and too hot, Louis' body so perfect against his.  
  
Louis drops his head and mouths at Liam's throat, biting and sucking, and Liam can't catch his breath, can't get enough air with Louis' body on his, his mouth so hot and perfect. He clutches at Louis' hips, letting him maul his neck, until his brain finally comes back online and he rolls them, getting Louis under him.  
  
He sits back on Louis' hips, holding him down and pressing his cock against Louis’. He pulls his shirt off and throws it away, pushing Louis’ shirt up his chest until it gets stuck under his arms. He leans down and mouths at Louis’ chest, setting his teeth around Louis’ nipple and making him groan as he twists, trying to pull his shirt off. Louis grabs his hair, twisting it in his fingers as Liam sucks at his skin, grazing his teeth across his chest and trying to push their hips together at the same time. He pulls back to survey his work and Louis’ grabs Liam's shoulders to force him down, capturing his mouth in a searing kiss, all teeth and tongues.  
  
Liam moans and tries to work Louis' trousers open as they kiss, fumbling with the button. Louis opens Liam's roughly, then knocks Liam's hands out of the way to get his own open, shoving them down without grace so they're skin on skin, dicks sliding together. It's more than Liam can handle, his hips automatically rocking against Louis', precome slicking the way.  
  
“Liam,” Louis groans, and it shocks Liam for a moment before he realises it’s the first thing Louis’ said since they reached the room, and it’s just so strange. He’s about to say something when Louis leans up to bite his lip, and the thought is gone.  
  
He hardly notices as Louis works both their trousers down and off, too caught in the press of skin, in Louis' mouth. Louis' fingers slide up his thighs, one hand gripping his arse, the other sliding in between his cheeks, fingers pressing against sensitive skin, dipping in just a fraction. It makes Liam's hips buck, and he scrambles around the drawers at his bedside for lube, pressing it into Louis' hand.  
  
He looks at Louis for a moment, struggling through the needy haze that blankets his brain. Louis looks _wrecked_ , and Liam has to kiss him again. He hears Louis opening the lube, the slick sounds of fingers being covered, and then his hand is on Liam's arse again, cold and slippery. He presses one finger to Liam's hole, not enough to slide in, just holding there for a moment, enough pressure to drive Liam crazy. He pulls back from their kiss and gives Louis a look, leaning back in to bite at Louis' lip, a warning nip. Louis bites back, and starts pushing just this side of too fast and Liam gasps into Louis’ mouth and tries to relax into it.  
  
Louis kisses him softly, coaxes his mouth open, finally knuckle deep, and Liam relaxes slowly, adjusting to the feeling. He can't help gasping again when Louis starts moving his finger, but it's better, and soon his hips are moving in time and Louis starts working in a second finger.  
  
It feels too good, a little too much, but he can’t stop begging, wants Louis inside him, fucking him. Louis pulls his fingers out reluctantly and Liam moans at their loss, kissing Louis one last time before sitting back and groping for Louis' cock. Louis swallows visibly, hands coming to rest on Liam's hips and Liam guides him in, feels the heat under his skin calm a little as Louis' cock stretches him. He presses a hand to Louis' hip to keep him from thrusting up, and slides down inch by inch until his arse rests on Louis' hips and Louis' chest is heaving with the effort of keeping still, his fingernails cutting crescent moons into Liam's skin.  
  
Liam shifts, just feeling Louis' cock inside him and Louis tightens his grasp, pulling Liam down even harder, hips grinding up, moving his cock even deeper. They both moan and Liam lets his head fall forward as Louis starts thrusting up, his cock sliding almost free of Liam's body before he pulls Liam back down, hard and satisfying, his cock pressed deep again.  
  
Liam loses track of time, his world narrowed down to Louis under him, Louis’ cock inside him, and he’s coming before he realises, clenching down around Louis and moaning shamelessly. Louis gasps and his fingers dig in again as he pumps his hips up and comes moments later. Liam slumps forward and kisses Louis messily, panting into his mouth. Louis’ fingers loosen, petting lightly at his skin as the heat fades, the haze clearing slowly.  
  
He can barely keep his eyes open and even though he knows he’ll feel disgusting in the morning he slips off Louis and snuggles in close, eyes sliding closed.  
  
  


Liam rises slowly from the depths of sleep when his pillow moves under him and groans softly. The room is filled with morning sunlight filtering through the light curtains and he turns his head away. He blinks to clear his eyes and realises that he’s lying on a person, not a pillow, when suddenly the night rushes back to him and he stills, not wanting to wake Louis up.  
  
He stays there for a minute, trying to calm himself and sort through the events of the previous night, but his heart speeds up and he’s finding it harder to breathe. He starts to slide gently off Louis, trying not to wake him, but Louis’ hand reaches out and curls around his upper arm, holding him fast. Liam freezes.  
  
“What are you doing?” Louis’ voice is sleep rough and sexy, and Liam bites his lip, unable to look at his face.  
  
“Louis, I’m so sorry,” he says, flailing his hands a little in the air. “I don’t even know what I was thinking last night, I mean, something was really weird last night, weird with us, I don’t know what happened-” Liam’s eyes go wide and he _knows_ he’s babbling but he can’t stop, can stop thinking about all the thing he did with Louis when he was out of his head. "Fuck, did I, did I take advantage of you? Louis, are you- I mean you gotta tell me, but I really like you and um-”   
  
“Liam, stop.” Louis cuts him off, squeezing Liam’s arm, the same soothing swipe of his thumb as when he tells Liam not to worry so much about the label or schedules or whatever it is that Liam has gotten caught up in that time.“You didn’t take advantage of me, Li. We were both affected by whatever it was.”  
  
“Oh,” Liam says stupidly, because he’s always been a bit slow on the uptake, but of course that explains it, why Louis suddenly wanted him like that. He swallows and tugs his arm away, feeling the burn of white hot mortification on his face. “Yeah, we both were. I’m sorry I said- wow, can we just forget about me saying I like you?” Liam forces a laugh that comes out a bit desperate, but doesn’t really care. He can’t stand the idea of things being awkward between them, of messing everything up. “Please?" he asks, staring at the miserable curl of his hands in his lap.  
  
“Actually,” Louis says, “I’m pretty sure we can’t.” Liam draws in a breath, risking a glance at him, but Louis has this strange expression on his face, somewhere between exasperation and softness. He feels his heart kicking back up as Louis slips a hand around his neck and tugs. Liam can’t help but react, shuddering and tilting his head forward. Louis nudges his head up with his other hand and makes a face at him, pulling him down for a kiss. It’s so _Louis’_ that he goes without question, opening his mouth to Louis’ tongue and letting himself be kissed.  
  
Louis pulls back after a moment, and looks at Liam. He looks down, and then up again, smiling softly. “You idiot,” Louis says, “I like you too.”  
  
Oh, Liam thinks.  
  
He doesn’t understand how it can possibly be this easy, but Louis smiles, bright this time, and pulls him in for another kiss, nipping at his lip and rubbing the back of his neck until Liam groans solftly, and kisses back.


End file.
